


Fear Me, For I Am Free

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Origional Work - Fandom
Genre: DiE's name is temporary, I'm not sorry, Murder, Wrote this because I was bored, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped alone in a basement, a teenager has nothing to do...besides plan the murder of his uncle who trapped him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Me, For I Am Free

Sitting alone in a basement held captive by belts was not fun at all. There's nothing fun to do. Noting at all. All I can do is think and wait. Perphaps I could chew through the belts, but it would take a few days and my uncle would notice and replace the belts. It would be useless and a waste of energy.

So I thought and thought. So many things to think about. The future, my parents, my uncle's death, animals, TV shows that I had seen before I had been trapped. The thing I thought about most was the death of my uncle. Or rather, the death that needed to happen, the death I would make happen.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I had heard our neighbors' car pull up and my uncle had left to buy some stuff. Probably beer or something. Why not make a lot of noise? Duh! It was so obvious! That's probably why I didn't think of it before. No one thinks about the obvious stuff.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out in a scream for help. It took about ten minutes, but someone opened opened the basement door and I immediately shut up. The fear of my uncle coming home early struck me in the heart. Was he home early? No, I heard a call of a soft 'hello'. I recognized the voice of our neighbor who's name I forgot. I gave a weak cry for help, and that was all it took for her to come downstairs and see me tied up by belts, trapped in the corrnor of the basement with messy hair and sleepless blank eyes.

She called the police, and then walked over me to talk to me.

"You're ____ right? Robert's nephew?" I nodded, barely recognizing my name. "Oh god." She whispered under her breath. I had been missing for half a year, I think my uncle might have even filed a missing persons report. How funny when he kept me trapped here in his basement.

The police came and freed me from my belt prision. Being free gave me a rush of excitement, I wanted to kill my uncle right there and then. But I couldn't. The police would see. Besides, he was being arrested right now. Hopefully he would stay in jail for a while. I would kill him belfry then. He might have deserved to stay in jail for years, but I wanted to end his life. I couldn't wait years to end him.

That night, I snuck into his cell and strangled him. After that I quickly left. I had to get as far away as possible. The police had given me a cool replacement leg, for the one I had chewed off, so escaping was easier with two legs.

 

Sirens. The sound that drove a cold sense of fear up my spine. Did they suspect me of killing my uncle? Well probably, it would make sense. Revenge and all. I couldn't get caught by the police, if I did then I would be sent away and I wouldn't get to play anymore.


End file.
